Kamen Rider: Ore Sanjou!
by RedDiEnd
Summary: Follow the mis-adventures of Naruto (Kamen Rider Den-O) along with the Imagin and his friends as in each episode they always have a adventure that they can or cannot handle. *Multiple one-shots as it's set in the same world as my other story Kamen Rider: Kamen Ninjas*
1. Land Of Spring

-NEW DenLiner-

Drew and Daichi were in the NEW Den-Liner as they were reading books until Drew spoke up. "Okay I don't mean to sound rude but why am I needed?" Drew questioned as Daichi spoke up. "We'll lets just say that were heading to the Land Of Snow to visit a certain Snow Princess" Daichi explained as Drew went wide-eyed. "Your talking about Princess Koyuki!?" Drew questioned as Teddy and Daichi nodded.

"Wait were meeting a Princess!?" Ryutaros questioned as Daichi questioned why he was here. "We'll Naruto thought I should be accompanied by a Imagin so I chose Ryutaros" Drew smirked as Ryutaros nodded and hugged Drew tight. "I thank you very much for your decision!" he said as Drew nodded as Daichi and Teddy sweat dropped.

"So when will we be arriving Daichi?" Drew asked while being hugged by Ryutaros as Daichi thought for a moment before turning to Teddy asking the same question as Teddy answered within 2 minutes. "Really 2 minutes? Huh this train is fast" Drew stated. After 2 minutes the NEW DenLiner stopped as Drew and Ryutaros fell on the floor face-flat as Daichi and Teddy snickered at the 2. "Come on lets get moving" Teddy stated as the 4 began to exit the NEW DenLiner.

-Land Of Spring-

"Hey! This isn't the Land Of Snow! It's Spring! You lied to me!" Ryutaros yelled as he hugged his knees crying as Drew began to comfort him with Daichi raising an eyebrow and sweat dropping. "Um..whats with him?" Daichi questioned in confusion as Teddy began to whisper in his ear with Daichi nodding at everything he said.

"Huh...I'm sorry Ryutaros but I'll make it up to you. Okay?" Daichi offered as Ryutaros stopped crying and happily hugged Daichi. "Thank you Daichi-sama!" Ryutaros exclaimed as Daichi mouthed to Drew silently if Ryutaros was always like this with Drew nodding his head. "Okay guys enough playing around. We have a mission to attend to!" Teddy stated as he began to walk off with Daichi, Ryutaros and Drew following from behind.

_Minutes Later..._

The 4 then arrived at a house with the kanji symbol for Spring on the front as Drew questioned if this was her location as Daichi nodded before knocking on the door. After 2 minutes of knocking there was no response as Ryutaros raised an eyebrow. "Um I thought you said Princess Koyuki was here." he stated as Daichi shot a glare at him. "She is. Hello this house is pretty big!" Daichi said motioning to the house that was very tall as Ryutaros nodded.

3 minutes passed as finally Princess Koyuki opened the door as she raised an eyebrow at Daichi and Teddy before looking at Drew and Ryutaros as she remembered Drew while having a flashback.

_-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-_

_"Drew take these" Kushina said as she threw 3 medals at Drew who caught them and was shocked. "Who gave you these" Drew questioned as Kushina explained that a guy by the name of Ankh gave her them for no reason as Drew laid a smile. "Typical Ankh" Drew said as he placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner._

_Henshin!_

_**Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Ta~Ja~Dol!  
**_

_"You actually think that can beat me" Nadare said as he summoned another Water Dragon to attack OOO but he quickly flew in the air with his **Kujaku Wings **as he began to fire multiple fireballs at Nadare sending him back shocking Nadare. "You really think that will stop me" Nadare questioned as OOO shook his head no._

_"No but this will" OOO said as he grabbed his O Scanner and scanned his OOO Driver again._

_**SCANNING CHARGE**__  
_

_OOO flew high in the air as he charged at Nadare at full speed with his talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart as he did a flying Dropkick causing Nadare to explode upon impact._

-End Of Flashback-

"Anyone else see that flashback?" Daichi questioned as the other 3 nodded there heads. "Come in. I need to speak to you 4 about something" Koyuki stated as the 4 entered the house before sitting down in a couch as out of nowhere Drew noticed Sandaiyuu and was shocked. "But how!? I thought you died!?" Drew questioned as Sandaiyuu smiled before placing a tray with 4 cups of tea as the 4 each grabbed one.

"Okay for the reason why were here?" Daichi questioned as Sandaiyuu nodded with Koyuki nodding. "We need your help with the attacks. Apparently a Kamen Rider by the name of Fifteen has been recently attacking this land and we thought we could get the best help. Unfortunately most of you were on missions but they still had some left so you 2 along with those Imagin where the ones I picked" Koyuki stated as the 4 jaw dropped at the mention of Kamen Rider Fifteen.

"Wait a Kamen Rider who's name is Fifteen!?" Drew questioned as Koyuki nodded with Ryutaros drinking his tea quietly as Daichi was thinking. "Wait..when does this supposed Kamen Rider Fifteen attack?" Daichi asked as Koyuki thought for a minute before explaining he attacks at the night with the 4 nodding.

"Okay then will attack him at the night!" Teddy stated as the other 3 nodded. "Well while we wait for night time I will be having some fun!" Ryutaros stated as he then possessed Drew with a purple streak appearing in his hair before wearing a cap and headphones around his neck as Koyuki and Daichi raised eyebrows.

"Time to party!" Drew (Ryutaros) said as he moon-walked out the house as Koyuki looked at Drew in confusion. "Does this happen a lot?" she asked as Daichi and Teddy nodded before facepalming.

Timeskip...

-Nighttime-

Daichi and Teddy were using Binoculars to look around the Land Of Spring as Drew (Ryutaros) was drawing a picture of headphones along with the Imagin in it as Daichi sighed. "Well we been looking around for a hour and no Fifteen attack" Daichi stated as he was about to walk off before hearing a loud explosion come from a random house as he noticed multiple people running for there lives as Daichi gasped.

"Well something interested happened. Alright Ryutaros/Drew we have our person. Let's suit up!" Daichi said wrapping the NEW Den-O Belt around his waist as he grabbed his Rider Pass.

_Henshin!_

**_Strike Form!_**

Within a few seconds Daichi had transformed into Kamen Rider NEW Den-O as he motioned for Teddy to change into his weapon which was the MacheTeddy as he motioned for Drew (Ryutaros) to transform as he kicked up while smiling.

"You got it!" Drew (Ryutaros) said as he wrapped the OOO Driver around his waist before pulling out O Medal Holder before looking around. "Which to choose? There so much to choose.." Drew (Ryutaros) stated as NEW Den-O (Strike) groaned. "WILL YOU JUST PICK THREE MEDALS ALREADY!" he yelled as Drew (Ryutaros) was startled.

"Okay..okay I got the medals" he said as he inserted 3 medals in the OOO Driver before pulling out the O Scanner.

_Henshin!_

**__Taka, Kangaroo, Batta!__**

"Mind if I defeat you?" OOO (Ryutaros) questioned as NEW Den-O just groaned before grabbing his arm and stomping off to find Kamen Rider Fifteen.

-Village-

OOO and NEW Den-O arrived as Kamen Rider Fifteen noticed the 2 before throwing aside a old man as he readied his dark skeleton blade as he raised an eyebrow at the 2. "So your the Kamen Riders the princess hired?" Fifteen questioned as the 2 nodded before OOO (Ryutaros) stepped up slightly moon-walking. "Mind if I defeat you?" he asked as Fifteen raised an eyebrow with NEW Den-O sighing in annoyance.

"I can't hear you!" OOO (Ryutaros) stated as he grabbed the Medajaribur and ran towards Fifteen who just stood there. Before OOO (Ryutaros) could land a blow Fifteen ducked the attack as he landed a hard uppercut sending him back towards NEW Den-O who held MacheTeddy tightly.

"Okay before you do anything stupid. We need a plan" NEW Den-O stated as OOO (Ryutaros) nodded. "You attack from front and me behind" OOO (Ryutaros) stated as NEW Den-O nodded before running towards Fifteen who readied his sword. NEW Den-O and Fifteen began to clash against one another with OOO (Ryutaros) waiting to strike at Fifteen.

After clashing with each other Fifteen landed a blow to the stomach before striking NEW Den-O in the chest as he didn't notice OOO (Ryutaros) behind him. "I can't hear you!" he said leaping high in the air as he landed a dropkick knocking Fifteen into a wall as NEW Den-O raised a eyebrow before going to him. "What the-? How did you even?" he was cut off as OOO (Ryutaros) put his hand in his face.

"Dance my good sir!" OOO (Ryutaros) stated as he began to break dance with Fifteen attempting multiple times to strike him but it all failed as NEW Den-O then saw an opening. "I see what he's doing!" NEW Den-O stated quickly grabbing his Rider Pass and swiped it against the NEW Den-O Belt.

**_Full Charge!_**

"Strike Spurt.." NEW Den-O said jumping high in the air. Fifteen landed backwards due to OOO (Ryutaros) landing a hard roundhouse kick as he giggled with Fifteen raising an eyebrow. "What are you so giggly about!?" he roared in question as OOO (Ryutaros) motioned to the top. "Goodbye!" OOO (Ryutaros) stated as he did a backflip with NEW Den-O landing a massive Rider Kick to Fifteen who roared upon impact.

NEW Den-O landed near OOO (Ryutaros) who began to hug him. "WE DID IT!" he said with NEW Den-O chuckling but stopped when he noticed a beaten Fifteen stand up. The 2 stood ready as smoke surrounded him as it revealed to be none other than Danzo!? "_Wait what!? I remember me and the others destroying him_!" Drew stated in thought.

"You may have won the battle but not the war. Sooner or later your Kamen Riders will be fighting each other. Wither it be Showa or Heisei you will all perish!" Danzo stated as he teleported away with OOO (Ryutaros) glaring at him as NEW Den-O de-transformed with OOO doing the same.

"Come on we gotta report back to HQ" Daichi stated as OOO (Ryutaros) groaned. "Awww but I never got a kiss from a princess!" Drew (Ryutaros) whined as he followed Teddy and Daichi. "Naruko would kill you if she found about you making Drew kiss other women" Teddy stated as Daichi laughed.

_The End.._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kamen Riders Tsukasa, Naruko, Naruto, Fuu, and Isaribi will be playing Kamen Rider: Know Your Role! With your host..um whos the host?**

**Momotaros: It should be me!**

**Drew: No me!**

***Everyones arguing on who gets to be host***

**Well if you have any idea for a future one shot please leave a reivew. **


	2. Kamen Rider: Know Your Role

-Kamen Rider Know Your Role Stage-

"Hello welcome to Kamen Rider: Know Your Role! I'm your host Momotaros and-" Momotaros was cut when Drew popped up in a suit. "And co-host Drew Knight!" Drew stated as Momotaros began strangling him. "Hey! Who said your the host of this Game Show!?" Momotaros questioned as Drew weakly pointed to the producer who was none other Kamen Rider Baron Micheal Robert (who is also Jericho's (Dragon Knight) brother) as the crowd cheered.

"Okay then...lets meet with our contestants. First up the Destroyer Of Worlds! He claims to be a passing by Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider Decade:...Tsukasa Kadoya!" Momotaros stated as Tsukasa appeared in his seat smiling as he waved to cheering crowd. "Our next contestant. She is the sister of Den-O and the boyfriend of OOO! Kamen Rider Kiva-la:..Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki!" Momotaros stated as Naruko sat down on a chair waving the crowd.

"Our next contestant you know him, you love him, he has 4 forms that are powered by Imagin! Kamen Rider Den-O:..Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" Drew announced as Naruto appeared in his seat waving to the cheering crowd who also had some fangirls attempting to get up on stage. "FANGIRLS! CODE RED!" Momotaros stated as Ryutaros and Teddy held them back.

"Let's announce the other contestants before we run out of time. These 2 are dating Kamen Rider Black RX who is also known as Davis McGee. Give it up for Kamen Riders Aqua and Black: Isaribi and Fuu!" Momotaros stated as Fuu and Isaribi appeared in there respective seats waving to the crowd as Drew held a card.

"Now time for questions. **Question #1**. What was the name of the first Kamen Rider movie this story ever had?" Momotaros asked as the 5 began to think only for Naruto to press the buzzer. "Kamen Rider: Clash In The Land Of Snow!" Naruto stated as Momotaros and Drew nodded. "Correct. Point Naruto! Now Drew question 2" Momotaros stated.

"**Question #2**. What combo has Drew never used as OOO?" Drew questioned as the 5 thought before Naruto hit the buzzer. "Easy..the Super Tatoba combo!" Naruto stated as Momotaros and Drew shook their heads no as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If you remember clearly I used the Super Tatoba combo went we against Sasuke Uchiha as Kamen Rider Kiva" Drew stated as hologram of OOO (Super Tatoba) is shown fighting Kiva (Uchiha). "I got it!" Fuu stated as she hit the buzzer. "He never used the Tajadol combo" she said as Drew and Momotaros shook there heads no.

"Did no one here watch Kamen Rider: Clash In The Land Of Snow? He used that combo to beat Nadare!" Momotaros stated. Tsukasa, Naruto, Isaribi and Fuu gave up but Naruko then pressed the buzzer. "I know! The Burakawani Combo!" she stated as Momotaros and Drew nodded. "Point Naruko! It's good to know things about your boyfriend" Momotaros stated as Drew and Naruko blushed.

"Okay **Question #3**. What is Naruto's least used form as Kamen Rider Den-O?" Drew questioned as the 5 all pressed the button before saying Axe Form as Drew and Momotaros sweat dropped. "Um I guess it's a 5 way tie? Well we will move onto the next round after a word from our sponsers" Momotaros said as he and Drew waved as it went to commercial break.

*Commercial Break*

"Welcome back. We our having a race with 5 and you count them! FIVE Movie Riders" Momotaros stated as the camera went to the race track. "First up...NEW Den-O..Daichi Namikaze" the announcer stated as NEW Den-O stoke a pose. "Second up we have Kamen Rider Psyga..Leo!" the announcer said as Psyga gave the peace sign earning him some cheers.

"Third we have..Kamen Rider Eternal...Kabuto!" the announcer said as Eternal crossed his arms before turning his head the other direction. "Fourth we have... Kamen Rider Skull..who's identity we haven't figured out!" the announcer explained as Skull tipped his fedora. "Lastly we have..Temari?" the announcer questioned with Fuu, Naruto, Naruko, Isaribi and Tsukasa raising an eyebrow.

"I will win this race!" Temari stated as a belt wrapped around her waist as Momotaros noticed her had a white streak in it along with it being in a ponytail. "CHICKEN WING BASTARD!" he yelled out as Drew rubbed his ears. "Did you have to scream that loud? And who?" Drew questioned as Temari pulled out a Rider Pass.

_Henshin!_

**_Wing Form!_**

In a flash Temari had turned into Kamen Rider Den-O (Wing Form) as she stroke a pose. "Fifth we have Den-O (Wing) who is none other than Temari. Now place your bets!" the announcer stated.

"I choose...Psyga. He's young so he has a advantage" Isaribi stated holding a sign entitled "Psyga". Wrong Isaribi. I pick Eternal!" Tsukasa stated holding a sign entitled "Eternal". Naruto was torn as he had to choose either NEW Den-O (his future son) or Den-O (Wing Form) (his crush).

"I chose...Skull because he is badass!" Naruko stated with Fuu nodding as well. "I pick...NEW Den-O.." Naruto stated holding a sign entitled "NEW Den-O" as in the track Den-O (Wing Form) motioned it was okay with Naruto slowly smiling.

"Okay our starters are none other Drew's twin brother Zach Knight who is also Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Gaim" Momotaros stated.

_2 Minutes Later..._

"Ready?" the announcer asked as the 5 got ready. "START!" as Gaim and Meteor fired into the air as the 5 then began to run. "And there off! It looks like Eternal is in the lead with Skull, Psyga and NEW Den-O right behind him but it seems like Den-O (Wing) is just taking his time. What is this?" Momotaros stated as the others sweat dropped at Den-O (Wing).

Eternal was running until he was pushed down by Psyga who then took the lead. "Psyag has gone dirty. He pushed Eternal down!" Drew stated as Psyga ran only to get speared down by Skull as now NEW Den-O was in the lead. "NEW Den-O is in the lead! He may win!" Momotaros stated as Eternal and Skull were catching up.

The 3 were near the finish line as Psyga attempted to tackle NEW Den-O only to be smacked by Skull as the 2 Kamen Rider's began to battle it out. Seconds later NEW Den-O crossed the finish line as the crowd cheered so loud it awoke Tayuya who was asleep.

"Well that concludes Kamen Rider: Know Your Role! Will see you all next month!" Momotaros stated as Den-O (Wing Form) de-transformed with Sieg popping out of Temari as Momotaros began to strangle Sieg. Drew was about to stop the 2 until Davis came out wearing wrestling attire as he walked up to the Imagin as he gave them a huge beating. "IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE MCGEE IS-" Davis was cut as Isaribi and Fuu tackled him down and began to kiss him.

"Well you see you all later" Drew stated waving bye.

_The End.._

* * *

**Next Time: As you all requested the next chapter will be Kamen Rider: Girl Power!**

**Tayuya: Kamen Rider Marika**

**Emma: Kamen Rider Siren**

**Naruko: Kamen Rider Kiva-la**

**Fuu: Kamen Rider Black**

**Isaribi: Kamen Rider Aqua**

**Temari: Kamen Rider Den-O (Wing Form)**

**The girls are on a mission that is in the Nadeshiko Village when they encounter none other than Kamen Rider Nega Den-O.**

**NOTE: Also Drew's twin brother Zach Knight who is Kamen Rider Meteor appeared. His backstory will be revealed.**


	3. Kamen Rider Girls!

-Shinobi Forest-

Tayuya, Naruko, Temari, Fuu, Isaribi and Emma were walking down the Forest when Fuu stopped and questioned on why Sieg was with them. "Without him Temari can't go into Wing Form. And come on it isn't like Sieg is annoying us. He's keeping his distance. See?" Emma stated as the girls noticed Sieg picking up a flower before inspecting it.

"Well you are right. And can I ask a question. Why are only us girls going on this mission?" Naruko questioned as Isaribi spoke up. "Well many readers suggested a chapter with only us girls and were on a mission to this village since it's only girls" Isaribi stated as the others raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I guess Davis influenced me.." Isaribi stated blushing but then Emma spoke.

"So then how did Drew enter?" Emma questioned as the 6 then had a flashback.

_-Flashback No Justu-_

_OOO arrived he began to question if anyone had seen a man by the name of Sagiri as a women told him that he was in a certain place drowning his sorrows as OOO de-transformed and went to the place._

_"Yo Sagiri" Drew said as Sagiri looked up and questioned on who he is. "Names Drew Knight. I'm come from Konoha and I'm also known as Kamen Rider OOO. Listen do you know a girl by the name of Shizuka" Drew questioned as Sagiri nodded yes. "Yeah I know her. She's probably getting married to that blonde Namikaze kid by now" he said as sighed._

_"Um the wedding hasn't started and-" Drew got cut as Sagiri looked at with wide eyes. "THE WEDDING HASNT STARTED YET!?" Sagiri questioned as Drew shook his head no. "Can you take me there fast as you can?" Sagiri questioned as Drew nodded._

_"Yep I can. And watch this" Drew said as he placed the three purple medals in his OOO Driver and scanned them with the O Scanner._

_Henshin!_

_**Ptrea, Tricera, Tyranno! Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!  
**_

_Sagiri looked at OOO's appearance and was amazed at it. "Hey can you fly?" Sagiri questioned as OOO nodded as he grabbed Sagiri as he used his **External Fins Wings **and flew to Konoha as he quickly as he could._

-End Of Flashback-

"See?" Emma stated. "Maybe Drew knocked out the guards. I heard the place is well guarded" Sieg stated as the girls looked at him confused. "How did you-?" Tayuya stated. "I once possessed a women who was in said village. Long story short she ended up getting married" Sieg stated as he sniffed a flower.

"Well looks like Sieg might be more useful then we thought?" Fuu questioned as they nodded with the girls now near the entrance. "Wait Sieg has to possess Temari so they don't get suspicious of him" Isaribi explained as Temari nodded and motioned for Sieg to do the following which he did. "Advent to the top" Temari (Sieg) stated as the others sweat dropped.

"Come on we have a mission to complete.." Emma said as the others then headed to the entrance of the village as the guards quickly stopped them but then let them in as they sighed in relief.

-Nadeshiko Village-

"Hey who even gave this mission?" Tayuya questioned. "I'm pretty sure it was Kushina but the person was Princess Shizuka of this village" S-Temari stated as the others nodded. They continued to walk until they bumped into a lady who looked at them for a second as she went wide-eyed.

"You...you are the ones that Princess Shizuka ordered to come. Come! Follow me.." she stated as Tayuya shrugged and the others followed. Moments later they arrived in a house with the door being covered by a seal as they raised an eyebrow. "Um why is their a seal?" Emma questioned as the lady explained the recent events with security of the village being more uptight. They heard the story before pausing as they heard the words...Den-O.

"Wait Den-O?" S-Temari questioned as the lady nodded before removing the seal as the girls entered the house.

-Shizuka's House-

Emma, Naruko, Tayuya, S-Temari, Fuu, and Isaribi entered the house only to find Shizuka in a Kimono robe as she smiled at the 6 and waved at them, motioning for them to take a seat which they did. "Now your probably wondering why I called you?" she asked as they nodded. "Well to put it a short story. We have to place Den-O under arrest.." she said as seconds later Sieg was knocked out of Temari's body with the latter attempting to punch Shizuka only to be held back by Tayuya and Naruko.

"Why would you put Naruto under arrest?" Temari questioned as Shizuka sighed before pulling out some pictures that showed Den-O (with purple replacing the color red) attacking multiple citizens as the girls opened their mouths in shock. "I can't believe..." Temari stated as she and the girls looked at the pictures with Sieg crossing his arms.

"So I guess Naruto isn't as innocent as we thought?" Isaribi stated in questioned as Sieg interrupted. "This a fraud!" Sieg spoke up as the others raised many eyebrows at him. "This isn't the Den-O we know. If you look closely this is a purple version of Den-O's Sword Form and we all know Den-O Gun Form has the color purple. So in other words this might be a impersonator.." Sieg explained as Fuu's eyes lit up. "That's true..." Fuu stated but then heard a explosion come from outside.

"What was that?" Emma stated in question as they rushed outside to the village.

-Nadeshiko Village-

Many villagers were knocked down as a man that resembled Naruto except with black hair was accompanied by a dark Imagin as they continued to rampage through the city. "Soon this village will fall just like the rest!" he spoke before noticing Emma, Tayuya and Temari as he smirked. "Well if it isn't the Kamen Rider girls. Where are the guys?" he questioned.

"Sorry but they are on vacation. Who are you?" Temari questioned as Sieg quickly possessed her. "I guess I should introduce myself then. Well to put it short I'm the alternate version of that blonde brat named Naruto but my name is Menma. And this is my partner Negataros" Menma stated pulling out the Nega Den-O Belt as he wrapped it around his waist with Negataros quickly possessing him as the 3 then watched in shock.

_Henshin.._

_**Nega Form**_

A flash of dark red and purple surrounded N-Menma as seconds later he had transformed Nega Den-O much to their shock. "Well any takers?" he questioned readying the Nega DenGasher as Emma pulled out the Advent Deck, Tayuya pulled out the Genesis Driver and and S-Temari wrapped the Wing Buckle around her waist. Tayuya opened up the Peach Energy Lockseed.

_**Peach Energy**_

The V-Buckle wrapped itself around Emma's waist as she shouted "Kamen Rider" before inserting it in the V-Buckle transforming into the V-Buckle as she then transformed into Kamen Rider Siren. Tayuya placed the Peach Energy Lockseed onto the Genesis Driver as it announced "Lock On" and then "Soda". Temari then swiped the Rider Pass on the Wing Buckle while yelling out "Henshin!"

**_Wing Form_**

**_Peach Energy Arms_**

After transforming Siren, Marika, and Den- O (Wing) ran at Nega Den-O attempting multiple attacks as Nega Den-O grabbed Siren's punch and threw her at Marika knocking them both down. "Come on is that all you g-" he was cut as behind Kiva-la slashed her with the Kiva-la Saber followed by Black and Aqua who both landed a Rider Kick knocking him into a house as the 6 regrouped.

"Wow that was cool!" Marika stated as they then noticed Nega Den-O emerge from the rubble. "You think it will be that easy to take me down don't you?" Nega Den-O stated in question as they all got prepared. "Because you won't be alive when I'm done with you guys!" he stated as he switched the Nega DenGasher into Gun Mode and began to blast Black and Aqua down with the others managing to evade the attack.

Marika fired many arrows at Nega Den-O as he got knocked back before being Headbutted by Siren as he turned around and grabbed Kiva-la before she could attack. "Surprise motherf*****" he stated before blasting Kiva-la away. He turned around as he began to battle Den-O Wing as he attempted to blast her multiple times as she evaded the attack before landing a roundhouse kick knocking him into Marika who fired another arrow at him.

"How can this be? I'm supposed to be unbeatable?!" he stated angrily as the girls smirked. "Were the Kamen Rider Girls. And we never surrender!" they said charging at Nega Den-O who readied himself. Marika and Kiva-la slashed Nega Den-O as Black and Aqua followed again with a double Rider Kick and finally with Den-O Wing and Siren landing many blows to him as he landed near a tree groaning in pain.

Before they could land another attack they were blasted back by Kamen Riders Eternal and Psyga. "Damn it Menma. Their a bunch of girls. Is that so hard?" Psyga complained as Nega Den-O rolled his eyes. "Well we came to save you! Well Kamen Rider Girls or whatever your name is. Know this! This isn't over till we win" Eternal said as in a second the 3 were gone as the girls stood in shock before reverting back to normal.

"We have to report back to Kamen Rider HQ. I think more and more Kamen Riders are coming.." Emma stated as the others nodded before walking off.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Chapter: Baron vs Gaim

Main Cast: Kamen Rider Baron (Michael Robert), Kamen Rider Gaim (Garrett)


	4. AN Notice

**AN Notice:**

**Sorry for not updating this story as I said so because I instead want to save Baron vs Gaim for another chapter. The next chapter will be based of the new Kamen Rider Gaim movie: _**Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!**_**

**The plot is that Garrett like Kouta has found out that the timeline has changed with Orochirmaru somehow alive due to the fact that they all defeated him. He finds out Kogane (Armored Rider Mars) is the man responsible and he also discovers that his friends are now Armored Riders. However the only remaining along with Garrett is Naruto who still retains his Den-O powers.**

**Cast (So Far)**

**Kamen Rider Gaim- Garrett**

**Kamen Rider Baron- Michael Robert**

**Kamen Rider Ryugen- Davis McGee**

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu- Jack**

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin- Kevin**

**Kamen Rider Knuckle- Daichi Namikaze**

**Kamen Rider Marika- Tayuya**

**Kamen Rider Sigurd- Fuu**

**Kamen Rider Duke- Drew Knight**


End file.
